Mechanical and electronic components such as vehicle components often have a limited design life. Design life analyses and calculations that are used to determine a design lifetime for a component often include expectations or assumptions that the component will be used with a specific design duty cycle. Operating a component outside the rated application associated with the design duty cycle may reduce overall life expectancy for the component and can cause premature failure of the component, prior to the expiration of the design lifetime. Premature failure of a component can be costly and inefficient, or even dangerous if, for example, a system component fails unexpectedly during operation of a system that depends on that component.